Warriors: Dovepaw and her Kits
by Buckminster Rules 777
Summary: Dovepaw is a new apprentice. She falls in love with a Shadowclan apprentice. What will she do when she finds out that she is carrying his kits?
1. Chapter 1: Dovepaw

While the wind blew throughout the forest, the inside of the camp remains sheltered. Black-kit, Pinekit, and Moonkit are playing with me just outside of the nursery. Leafstar is sitting on top of the Highrock. Whitefur, her deputy and my father, is talking with her. Our medicine cat, Curltail, is standing by her den. I leave Black-kit, Pinekit, and Moonkit to their games. I ran off to the fresh kill pile, picked a pump rabbit, and took it to Curltail. "Thanks, Dovekit!" She told me before taking the rabbit. That's my name. Dovekit. Now, though, I'm six moons old. I'm to be made an apprentice today. Black-kit and Moonkit can't wait. I worry about Pinekit, though. He told me only yesterday that he is nervous about his apprenticeship. He told me that he overheard Leafstar saying that she would take him as her apprentice. He's worried that he won't be good enough. I've been trying to calm his fears, but nothing I say is helping. I see Pinekit walk off by himself again. I follow him.

"Pinekit!" I squeal. "Come here! I just want to talk!" Pinekit paused and turned to look at me. "I know that you are nervous. I am, too. You are lucky! Our leader will be your mentor!" I told him. Pinekit looked at me before walking back to the nursery. I followed him. There, we were to wait to be apprenticed.

"All those old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Leafstar yowled from the top. Black-kit, Moonkit, Pinekit, and I rushed towards the Highrock. When the clan had gathered close by, Leafstar started speaking. "We have four kits who are to be apprenticed. Dovekit, Black-kit, Moonkit, and Pinekit, step forward please." We did as we were told. "Dovekit, from this moment on, you will be known as Dovepaw. Redfoot will be your mentor." I touched noses with my mentor. "Black-kit, from this moment on, you will be known as Blackpaw. Your father, Whitefur, will be your mentor." Blackpaw touched noses with dad. "Moonkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Moonpaw. Your mentor will be Birchtree." Moonpaw touched noses with Birchtree. "Pinekit, from this moment on, you will be known as Pinepaw. I will be your mentor," Leafstar left the Highrock and touched noses with Pinepaw. I noticed Pinepaw quivering. He looked green at the whiskers. "Are you alright?" Leafstar whispered into his ears.

I stepped forward. "Pinepaw is afraid that he won't be good enough to be your apprentice," I explained. Pinepaw turned around and ran off into the bushes. I ran after him. Not far from the entrance to the bushes, I found Pinepaw. He's getting sick in the grass. I went back through the bushes. He doesn't need me embarrassing him. I told Leafstar where he was. Then, I went into the apprentice den and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Training

The sound of birds chirping lulled me from my slumber. As I opened my eyes, I heard Redfoot calling me. "Dovepaw, you lazy mouse! Get up! We're training!" I jumped out of my mossy bed and padded outside. Redfoot is waiting by the brambles. He is a tom with white fur and rust colored paws. He led me to the training hollow. "Dovepaw, this is how you stalk a mouse," Redfoot showed me a simple hunting move. I copied him. "Almost. Keep your tail down a bit more. Excellent," He praised me as I perfected the move. Redfoot sent me off to see if I could catch a mouse or two. I weaved myself through the grass. My ears perk up. I hear scuffling at the base of an oak. I see a mouse digging up some nuts. I ready myself and pounce. The mouse squeaks once before I finish it off. I pick my catch up to show to my mentor. Redfoot seems pleased to see my mouse. We end my training for the day and head back to camp. When we reach the camp, I bring my mouse to Ivykit and Rainkit. I choose a vole for Willowkit. My training will go by fast.


	3. Chapter 3: Flamepaw

One moon after I became an apprentice, Leafstar told me and Pinepaw that we would go to the gathering. When Leafstar summoned the clan, I was the first one up. Pinepaw was the last. He still hasn't come out of his shell. When the rest of the clan was ready, Leafstar led us to Fourtrees. When I set eyes on Fourtrees, I gasped in wonder. Fourtrees is marvelous. I sniffed the air. Windclan and Shadowclan have already arrived. I leapt down to Fourtrees right after Leafstar. I looked around. Three Shadowclan apprentices sat nearby. One of them, an Reddish-orange tom, stepped forward. "My name is Flamepaw. What is yours?" He asked me.

"My name is Dovepaw," I answered.

"Come with me. This is your first gathering, isn't it? I'll show you around!" Flamepaw offered.

"Okay!" I agreed. Flamepaw and I circled Fourtrees. With each step that I took, I started getting a strange feeling. When Flamepaw and I were farther away from the others, Flamepaw edged closer to me.

"Dovepaw, I think I love you," Flamepaw whispered into my ear.

"What?" I asked.

"It's true. I love you, Dovepaw," Flamepaw insisted.

"I…I love you, too," I confessed. Flamepaw leaned forward and licked me on the ear. Together, we met back with our clans.


	4. Chapter 4: Pregnant

I have been thinking about Flamepaw a lot during the past few days. He is getting to my thoughts. I love him. It is understandable that I'd be thinking of him. After I finished changing the elders' bedding, I asked Redfoot if I could go hunting. He agreed. I pushed my way through the brambles. As I made my way to Sunningrocks, a strange feeling came over me. The feeling slowly grew to the point that I started getting cramps. Nausea shortly followed. I started wobbling through the grass. My stomach lurched. I vomited in the grass. I put a paw to my stomach and was surprised when I felt something bump against my paw. I ran through all the possibilities in my head. There's only one thing that make's sense. I'm pregnant. I decided that I should tell Flamepaw. They are his kits, after all.

A few minutes after I left Sunningrocks, I reached Shadowclan's border. I hid in the bushed on our side. The bushes across from me rustled and Flamepaw appeared. He sniffed the air. "Dovepaw, are you there?" He asked.

I stepped out of the bushes. "Yes, I'm here," I replied.

"Why?" Flamepaw asked.

"I have something to tell you. Flamepaw, I'm pregnant with your kits," I told him.

"I'm going to be a father?" He gasped in wonderment before he stepped forward and nuzzled me.

"I have to go before my clan starts to worry. I still have to hunt," I told him before I disappeared into the bushes.


End file.
